deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sans2345/W.D Gaster Vs White Face
Welcome To My Blog And Its My Job To Find Out Who Would Win In A Death Battle White Face The Computer Like Virus Or Gaster The Man Who Speaks In Hands. W.D Gaster W.D Gaster Was The Royal Scientist Before Alphys He Was The One Who Created The Core For The Underground Before He Fell Into His Own Creation He Shattred Across Time And Space And Was Never Seen Again And Was Removed From The World As A Whole He Is Now Stuck In Limbo Since Gaster Is Very Mysterious As A Whole His Pure Attacks Are Unknown He Might Have Powers Such As Immortality Which He Is Stuck In Limbo Being Shattred Across Time And Space Gaster Might Have Omnipresence And Spatial Manipulation And Void Manipulation Which Makes Sense For Being In The Void Some Say He Might Be The Father Of Sans And Papyrus Which Seems To Be Unknown For The Time Being He Has A Type 5 Immortality Due To Existing And Not Existing Mutiple Times Immense In His Life As He Was A Genius Of Unparlled Intellect Due To His Omniprsence Around His Existance He Is Now Likely Omniscient To Some Degree Overall W.D Gaster Is A Powerful Like Being Being Shattred Across Time And Space And Being Stuck In Limbo Possibly Being Omniscient And Omnipresent And His Attacks Are Unknown For The Time Being. White Face White Face Appears In The Indie Horror Game Imscared Its Backstory Is Left Unknown For Most Of The Game Is Hinted To Be A Being That Has Been Turned Into Data It Stalks The Player Through The Game Giving The Player Various Fright While It Is Quite Frightning White Face Doesn't Seem To Have No Intent Of Harming The Player In Any Physical Means Simply Wanting To Play Tag With The Player However There Is One Fault In The Mind Of White Face He Is Super Scared Of Being Killed And Is Scared Of Death Telling The Player To Not Kill Him White Face Has Data Manipulation And Has A Resistance To It White Face Has Gravity Manipulation White Face Has A Resistance To Existance Erasure White Face Has Power Nullification White Face Has BFR White Face Has Some Feats As Well Seemingly Created/Manipulated The Whole Game World Which Likely Contains Mutiple Universes White Face Exists Only As Data Bytes Being Inside The Games World Normally Can't Percieve Interact With Or Attack Data However White Face Doesn't Have "Regular" Data As Its File Is Empty And Deleting It Does Not Affect It In Any Way Its Also Capable Of Living Out Even With The Whole Game World Deleted Alongside Itself So Even To Beings Capable Of Interacting With Data White Face Practically Doesn't Exist Can Interact With The Games World Information And Coding With This It Can Erase Objects From Reality Deplete Ammo Or Prevent Actions (Like Running) From The Enemy Overall White Face Is A Very Powerful Being But Has One Fault And Is Super Scared Of Death And Just Wants To Play Tag With The Player. Death Battle W.D Gaster Is In The Void Walking Around In Limbo When He Hears White Face Laughing "Who Is There?" W.D Gaster Asked "Show Yourself" Suddenly White Face Appears In Front Of Gaster "Hello" White Face Said "Do You Want To Play Tag With Me?" "I have no time for childish games with a floating head" Gaster Said Annoyed "Then I Can Look At You" White Face Said "Look At Me" "No" Gaster Said In Anger FIGHT W.D Gaster Summons 2 Gaster Blasters And Fires At White Face White Face Negates W.D Gasters Power "Huh What Is Going On?" Gaster Asked Confused White Face Laughs "Now We Can Play My Game..." White Face Laughs White Face Manipulates The Void "Impossible!" Gaster Said In Anger "Say Goodbye..." The Void Gets Erased "I Win" White Face Said "Guess Again You Little Creature..." Gaster Is Right In Front Of White Face Completely Unaffected By White Face Attack Gaster Throws A Bone At White Face But White Face Negates Gasters Attack White Face Manipulates The Game World Again But It Does Nothing "Now Its My Turn..." Gaster Summons The Deterimnation Extractor "Lets See You Negate This!" Gaster Puts White Face Inside And Extracts His Very Being "Nooooooooo i dont want to die!" white face screamed KO! Results W.D Gaster Is Still Walking In The Void Completely Unaffected By White Face Attack The Winner Is Gaster Category:Blog posts